Desiree
by chicken-luuver
Summary: desiree goes to CGL and falls in love- awww...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Holes. I repeat. We don't own Holes. I repeat again. We don't own Holes. Got it? Good. However, we DO own Desiree.  
  
Chapter 1- The Arrival  
  
Desiree looked out the window to see a dusty path seemingly leading  
  
to nowhere. She grew puzzled as more and more holes began to appear on  
  
the flat desert-like landscape. She sighed and her mind began to drift back to  
  
that day when she had first been dared to steal some nail polish from her  
  
local drug store. "It'll be easy," her friends said, "just stick it in your purse  
  
when no one is looking and walk out casually." She was nervous as she  
  
walked through the door, but found that it was quite easy to get away  
  
without paying for it.  
  
All the while knowing the terrible thing she was doing, Desiree  
  
continued to shoplift. At first it was only worthless junk, like cheap makeup  
  
or a bar of soap. Then she gradually moved on to more valuable things like  
  
CDs and videos/DVDs. Every time she didn't get caught, she would  
  
challenge herself to something even more expensive than the last thing she  
  
had stolen.  
  
One day Desiree went to the jewelry store to pick up her mother's  
  
watch that she had sent in to be fixed a little while ago. While she was  
  
waiting for the cashier to bring the watch out from the other room, her eye  
  
caught sight of a beautiful diamond sitting on a gold band. It was the most  
  
beautiful ring she had ever seen. Her fingers tingled with enthusiasm. She  
  
grabbed it and was making a run for the door when the cashier came from  
  
the back room. "Oops."  
  
Desiree realized she had forgotten about the watch. Before you could  
  
say "Stanley Yelnats had a no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing great-great  
  
grandfather," the cashier had called the police. Almost as quickly she was in  
  
court being given a choice. The judge told her she could either go to jail or  
  
Camp Green Lake [A/N if you don't know which one she chose.you're a  
  
little slow].  
  
All of the sudden, the bus jerked to a stop. Desiree jumped. She had  
  
been so involved with her dreadful memories that she had forgotten where  
  
she was. The security guard gave her a dirty look as he uncuffed her hands.  
  
Her wrists had grown sore from being so tightly held by the handcuffs that  
  
they each had a bright red ring around them.  
  
As she jumped off the steps and onto the desert she squinted, her eyes  
  
having adjusted to the dark bus as opposed to the unprotected landscape that  
  
lay in front of her.  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
So how was it?? Come on, feel free to criticize...we'll be putting up a chapter two as soon as we can, so maybe you will have more to judge the story on since chapter one was a little short. :-P  
  
STAY TUNED! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Another chapter by a wonderful group of neighborly friends.if that makes any sense.  
  
Disclaimer: It's common knowledge that Holes is owned by Louis Sachar, as well as all of the characters in his story. We aren't denying this! The only character we own is Desiree!  
  
Sorry, there were a few typos in the last chapter; hopefully this one will be better. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 2- Welcome to CGL  
  
The guard shoved Desiree towards a cabin in the distance.  
  
She decided to do what he implied after carefully considering the  
  
fact that he had a gun neatly fitted in a decorative holster which he  
  
could very easily access if he wanted to.  
  
The heat rising up from the sand made Desiree feel sleepy,  
  
but she was sure that far away, she could see people digging  
  
something. Looking away from them, she saw a man coming out  
  
of the cabin a few yards away from her. A rush of cold air felt  
  
good on Desiree's face and she smiled, but it didn't last long  
  
enough. The cabin door closed and all at once, the wind was gone.  
  
Desiree's smile quickly faded and she sighed in disappointment for  
  
the second time in one day. Her attention focused again on the  
  
man. He was carrying two orange jumpsuits under his arm along  
  
with- - - a soda! Desiree's mouth watered. She hadn't had a soda,  
  
let alone anything to drink, in eight hours. Before the man spoke he  
  
popped open the drink and, much to her disappointment, took a  
  
good long swig. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Welcome to Camp Green Lake, Miss Ramiro."  
  
Desiree just nodded. She was still watching the icy drops of  
  
condensation slowly fall from the soda can (even though now it  
  
was only half full) to the hot ground, where they instantly  
  
evaporated. However, the next thing he said caused her to look up  
  
and choke down an incredible urge to laugh. "I'm Mr. Sir," he  
  
said. A funny memory flooded her brain.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was the first day of school. All of the new sixth graders sat in  
  
their first period classrooms awaiting their new teachers and  
  
schedules. The room became silent as everyone saw their new  
  
Social Studies teacher. He was an older man, probably in his fifty's  
  
or sixty's. Desiree watched with the others as he wrote his name on  
  
the board.  
  
"Hello class, my name is Mr. Mann."  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
She chuckled. All of the kids in Mr. Mann's first period  
  
class (including Desiree) had purposely spelled his name wrong for  
  
the first few months of school. However, after all of the  
  
ferociously immature little sixth graders [A/N lol at least that's  
  
what I think of them.no offense meant!] got over his name, they  
  
all began to realize what a good teacher he was. Desiree hoped that  
  
this Mr. Sir would be the same way.  
  
She was wrong. "What're ye laughin at, girlie?" growled Mr.  
  
Sir, "ye think my name's funny, eh? Never heard a name like that  
  
before, Desi- whatever yer name is?"  
  
"Actually, one of my teachers in sixth grade was named Mr-  
  
----" but she was cut off.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YER SIXTH GRADE  
  
TEACHER'S NAME WAS! Now, you will always address me  
  
using my name, no exceptions, is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal, Mr. Sir."  
  
"Don't get smart with me girl! Anywho, It'll be me laughin  
  
'stead 'o you when ye find out who yeh'll be sharing a tent with."  
  
"What do you mean by that-Mr. Sir," a slightly confused  
  
Desiree added quickly. "Never mind," said Mr. Sir, pushing the  
  
topic away, "Anyway, here's the deal. Ye get two sets of clothes,  
  
one fer work and one fer relaxation. Laundry is done every three  
  
days."  
  
"What kind of-?"  
  
"Work? Every day- that includes the weekends- ye have to  
  
dig a five by five hole. That's FEET I'm talking about, got it? Five  
  
feet in every direction. Yer shovel will be yer measuring stick."  
  
Desiree took the orange jumpsuits from Mr. Sir without a  
  
word; she knew better than to comment on how ugly they were in  
  
front of him. "Your counselor will cover the rest-ah, here's the  
  
dope himself," said Mr. Sir, nodding to a man walking towards  
  
them, just out of earshot.  
  
Desiree didn't think that was very nice of him to say about a  
  
fellow staff member, but she was ashamed of herself to find that  
  
she more than agreed with what Mr. Sir said.  
  
"Hello, Desiree, I'm Mr. Pendanski- my name is easy to  
  
remember, just three simple words: pen, dance, key."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ok this chapter was much longer than the first one, so maybe now it'll be easier to judge the story. R+R--- Pretty Please?  
  
hey, did anyone know that Desiree's last name, Ramiro, means supreme judge?? That's the funnest thing in the world to do (  
  
o yea, sorry we kinda made Mr. Sir sound like Hagrid... 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you sooo much Holes-GC-Freak and Miss. Perfect's Shadow! it was great that you READ AND REVIEWED *HINT HINT* *wink wink* Squid: why are you twitching? X-ray: shut up stupid! Squid: no you shut up! X-ray: that's it! Back of the water line-NOW! Squid: *tear*  
  
This story is also by Zeerawolfstar! We're writing it together! Yay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3- The only girl (A/N who would've known.)  
  
Mr. Pendanski was a small man with a straw hat on his head  
  
and a huge glob of sunscreen on his nose. His phony smile put the  
  
flowers to shame, or at least it would have if there were any  
  
flowers around, which there weren't. Oh well.  
  
"You will be in the D-tent; D stands for diligence!" said her  
  
new counselor. Mr. Sir rolled his eyes. "Oh does it. . ." she replied.  
  
"It most certainly does! Come with me and I'll show you to  
  
your new tent. The rest of your tent-mates are out digging, but  
  
they'll be back by high noon."  
  
"Don't forget to watch out for rattlesnakes and yellow  
  
spotted lizards!" called Mr. Sir, as Desiree started to follow after  
  
Mr. Pendanski.  
  
"Well Desiree, I know you've done some bad things to get  
  
here, but inside you're a good kid!"  
  
"Thanks. . ." she answered slowly. This guy was weird.  
  
Gazing over at him, Desiree saw that he looked uncomfortable.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Pen-dance-key?"  
  
He scratched the back of his neck. "It's like this. You're  
  
theonlygirlinthewholecamp," he blurted out. It was Desiree's turn  
  
to scratch her neck. Was he having a sneezing fit or did he just tell  
  
her something? "Pardon?" she asked.  
  
"What I'm trying to tell you is that *achem* well see  
  
*cough* this camp is mostly *digifat* uh occupied by the *humina  
  
humina* male gender. . . andbottomlineisyou'retheonlygirl.*clears  
  
throat* "  
  
This time Desiree managed to understand him through the  
  
coughing and 'humina humina's, but just barely. SHE WAS THE  
  
ONLY GIRL! Pretending not to have heard, she asked, in her  
  
sweetest little girl voice, "I'm sorry, Mr. Pendanski, but you're  
  
mumbling and I can't hear you. Could you please speak a LITTLE  
  
louder?"  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONLY GIRL [BESIDES THE WARDEN]  
  
IN THIS WHOLE FREAKING CAMP! There, I said it!" shouted  
  
Mr. Pendanski.  
  
Desiree was close to tears, not even sure herself whether they  
  
were tears of laughter because of Mr. Pendanski, or tears or misery  
  
because she would be spending the next 24 months in an all boys  
  
camp. It was probably a mixture of both.  
  
While she struggled to keep a straight face, Mr. Pendanski  
  
returned to his phony smile state once again. Finally they had  
  
reached a series of tents. One of them was clearly marked "D" so  
  
Desiree went inside with Mr. Pendanski trailing behind.  
  
"This is where you will sleep," he said pointing to a cot all  
  
the way in the left hand corner, "you can put your things in the  
  
crate next to it."  
  
A question came to her mind. "Where do I change? If you  
  
expect me to strip in front of guys - - -"  
  
"Oh don't worry about that, Desiree; we've got it all under  
  
control. You have a private changing room with a shower inside as  
  
well. It's not that far from here" the counselor assured her.  
  
"Breakfast is at 4:30; you don't wanna be digging at the hottest  
  
part of the day, do you?" he said, watching for a reaction (with that  
  
same, stupid, phony smile on his face STILL.).  
  
"I'm guessing that's a rhetorical question." Desiree's words  
  
were as sharp as nails. 'I'm getting sick of this freak and his phony  
  
smile,' she thought to herself.  
  
Mr. Pendanski shrugged her words off his back and left her  
  
to get aquainted with her surroundings.  
  
Making sure he was gone, Desiree sat down on her cot and  
  
started unpacking her things. Out of her bag came a few of her  
  
favorite books, cheep makeup (hehe the kind she stole.), a photo  
  
album and camera, and her CD collection, complete with CD  
  
player. She tacked a poster of Good Charlotte on the wall and  
  
turned on her CD player to listen to Elephunk (the Black Eyed  
  
Peas album) blasted at full volume.  
  
People killing People dieing Children hurt and you hear them crying Can you practice what you preach? And would turn the other cheek? Father, father, father help us Send some guidance from above People got me got me questioning Where is the love?  
  
She was singing along when she looked up and saw a bunch of  
  
boys staring at her. "Uh, hi," she said, pushing her frizzy red hair  
  
out of her eyes and turning off her CD player. Mr. Pendanski was  
  
back.  
  
"Hello Desiree, you seem to be enjoying yourself!" he said  
  
with a smile on his face. "These are the people you will be sharing  
  
a tent with. This is Rex, Allen, Ricky, Theodore, Stanley, Brian,  
  
Jose, and Zero," he informed her, pointing to each one in turn.  
  
"No mom, you got it all wrong," said a black boy with dirty  
  
glasses who seemed to be in charge, "I'm X-ray, and that's Squid,  
  
ZigZag, Armpit, Caveman, Twitch, Magnet, and Zero, he don't  
  
talk."  
  
"So what are you in for?" asked ZigZag. "I shoplifted a load  
  
of stuff," Desiree replied.  
  
"I'll leave you guys to get acquainted. Remember, if there's  
  
any funny business because Desiree's the only girl here, you'll all  
  
see the Warden- and I mean it!" Mr. Pendanski told them. He  
  
walked out of the tent.  
  
Desiree sat back down on her lumpy, smelly cot. "So. . . you  
  
like Good Charlotte?" Caveman asked. She nodded. Squid was  
  
next to ask her a question. "Where are you gonna take a shower?"  
  
Slowly Desiree looked through her bag and found what she  
  
was looking for. She threw her stuffed giraffe at Squid with  
  
incredible force. The animal smacked him in the nose. She  
  
stomped out of the tent to go get some water.  
  
"She's flirting with me," said Squid. Magnet smacked him in  
  
the head. "As if. She almost broke your nose with a frickin stuffed  
  
animal!"  
  
Twitch and Armpit laughed. Caveman didn't seem to think it  
  
was very funny. X-ray and Ziggy were too involved with playing  
  
pool (you miss a lot when you're gambling away your shower  
  
tokens all day). Who knows were the hell Zero was.  
  
Filling her empty water bottle, Desiree knew staying with  
  
these boys was going to be a pain the ass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay, she actually met the boys in this chapter! Really, you guys hafta read and review--- any suggestions??  
  
Chapter 4 coming up soon! (We're belting out these chapters as fast as we can!) 


	4. Chapter 4 coming soon!

We ARE working on the next chapter! Just wanted to tell all of our wonderful fans *hugs everyone to death* Pretty please don't email me! (or Zeerawolfstar) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! My mom's gonna kill me for giving out my address.  
  
Hope you're enjoying! 


	5. Chapter 4

Holy crackers! We got a lot of reviews after updating the last chapter! That's good! More! *Mr. Burns' voice* Excellent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4- The First Hole  
  
Desiree woke up around 3:30 in the morning. She pulled on  
  
her UGLY orange uniform and waited for an hour, staring into  
  
space until the boys woke up to the alarm. She couldn't sleep  
  
because Armpit was so noisy while he was sleeping. He made such  
  
random snorting noises that the birds decided it was pointless to  
  
chirp. But there were no birds. Oh well.  
  
Anyway, the alarm sounded and woke the very tired males in  
  
the tent. Magnet yawned. "How long have you been up, chica?"  
  
"Don't call me that," she snapped.  
  
"Well gosh, you look wide awake, but you sure are  
  
grouchy."  
  
"Armpit kept me up all night with his random snoring  
  
sounds," she told him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Desiree was at camp during the summer a few years ago, and she  
  
met this girl named Ann. They were staying in the same cabin.  
  
"I hope you're a heavy sleeper," Ann warned her, "because I snore  
  
really loudly."  
  
Of course, as luck had it, she wasn't a heavy sleeper.  
  
In the middle of the night, Desiree woke with a start. She heard a  
  
bear growling on the other side of the cabin. She pulled the covers  
  
around her and forced herself to look.  
  
It was Ann, snoring with her mouth open and her arms flailing in  
  
the air. It was really weird.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Nice going, Pit!" called X-ray, punching him. "Hey, I can't  
  
control my snoring any more than you freaks can!" shouted  
  
Armpit, getting out of his drool soaked cot.  
  
"Relax, Pit, it was just a joke," said ZigZag.  
  
"No it wasn't," said Squid, "you can't be keeping pretty girls  
  
up all night with your lame snoring!"  
  
Desiree smiled at him and left the tent for breakfast without  
  
a word. "I think she likes me," said Squid, starting to change.  
  
This time ZigZag whacked him in the head. "Hey no fair  
  
Zig! It was my turn to whack Squid!" yelled X-ray. "How about  
  
we all whack him?" suggested Caveman who was always trying to  
  
be the peacemaker. Everyone, including Zero, whacked Squid in  
  
the head.  
  
"Hey Desee, wait up!"  
  
Desiree threw her shovel down on the ground and wiped the  
  
sweat off of her forehead, which didn't work too well because her  
  
hands were dirty. Now she had a gross smear across her face. She  
  
was really dehydrated, and it certainly didn't help that she refused  
  
to eat the breakfast that had been served to her in the morning.  
  
She looked in disbelief at Zero who was practically finished  
  
with his hole already. "How'd you manage that?!" she asked. He  
  
didn't answer. Desiree realized he hadn't heard what she said  
  
because her voice was so dry and raspy.  
  
Clearing her throat, she returned to her hole. "I swear, after I  
  
get outta here I'll never dig another hole as long as I live," she said  
  
to herself. "The first hole's the hardest." Desiree jumped. She  
  
looked up to see Squid [A/N never would have guessed that]  
  
standing over her. "What do you want," she asked, kind of  
  
annoyed. This wasn't the best time to disturb her like that. "I just  
  
wanted to see how you were doing with your hole."  
  
"Oh. Well I'm fine. You can go back to digging."  
  
As soon as he walked away her hands went to her mouth.  
  
Sucking on her blisters Desiree wondered for the thousandth time  
  
why she had put herself in this situation.  
  
By the time Desiree finished her hole it was noon. Now she  
  
sat relaxing in the wreck room, doing her nails with the cheap  
  
polish she had stolen from that drug store so many months ago.  
  
She had changed out of her jumpsuit and had put on her  
  
FAVORITE shirt- the Green Monkeys one. Twitch walked up to  
  
her now and asked her about it.  
  
"Green Monkeys? Who're they?"  
  
"You know that show that they took off the air a long time  
  
ago called Legends of the Hidden Temple on Nickelodeon?"  
  
"Oh yeah! With Omec the talking head and that awesome  
  
host, Kirk Fogg?"  
  
"That's the one! I was on it! I was on the Green Monkeys  
  
team, and we came in second place. I got to hide in the temple as a  
  
temple guard at the end and catch the unsuspecting team that had  
  
beaten us. They didn't win the grand prize, I STOPPED THEM!  
  
Yay! *Spazzes*"  
  
"I wish the TV wasn't broken and the show wasn't off the  
  
air so I could see you on the show. How old were you?"  
  
"Ten years old. That was almost six years ago! The shirt was  
  
big then, but now it fits me just fine."  
  
"That's really cool. I remember I used to root for the Green  
  
Monkeys, the Purple Parrots, and the Silver Snakes. The Blue  
  
Barracudas were ok, and the other two sucked."  
  
A couple hours later, Desiree was fast asleep [Squid: like a  
  
little angel *smack*].  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
Desiree was stuck inside one of the holes she was digging; she was  
  
so far down that she could just barely make out the mouth of the  
  
hole. She screamed for help until she lost her voice. Suddenly, a  
  
hooded figure peered down at her. "I'll help you," a boy's voice  
  
echoed down at her. She reached up, but the hole was too deep. He  
  
reached down for her. Just as he was about to pull her up where  
  
she could see his face, there was a flash of light and Desiree woke  
  
with a start. She turned over and immediately went back to sleep.  
  
When she awoke the next morning, she did not remember the  
  
dream at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
thank you all again for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter! We are open to any suggestions you might have. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Ok the 5th chapter is finally up. All throw themselves on the floor and kiss the ground before the mighty Olmec. AND SOMEBODY GET LEGENDS OF THE HIDDEN TEMPLE BACK ON THE AIR BEFORE WE DIE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5- Problems  
  
When Desiree woke up she was wrapped tightly in her poor  
  
excuse for a blanket. Struggling, she managed to roll out of bed  
  
and untangled herself on the floor. It was still dark out, but  
  
considering the fact that she and the other boys always woke up  
  
when it was still dark, there was no way for her to figure out what  
  
time it was. She had just crawled back into bed when she heard  
  
whispering outside of the D-Tent. 'What the heck,' Desiree  
  
thought, 'It's not likely I'll be able to fall back asleep anyway.'  
  
And with that, she got out of her bed and--- careful not to get hit by  
  
ZigZag's arm, which happened to be hanging over the edge of his  
  
cot and flailing around like there was no tomorrow--- swiftly but  
  
quietly crept to the doorway of the tent to listen.  
  
A tall redheaded woman with a cowboy hat on was talking  
  
to Mr. Pendanski.  
  
"--- saw it with my own eyes. There's something funny going on  
  
here," Desiree heard Mr. Pendanski tell the woman. "As warden of  
  
this camp, Mr. Pendanski, I urge you not to stick your nose in other  
  
people's business- or joke about such serioius matters. You see,  
  
what you're telling me is not possible, and never will be," she said,  
  
"only I know how--- what was that?"  
  
Desiree wanted to kill Magnet. He had said something in his  
  
sleep about a. puppy? Now the two people had turned their  
  
attention towards the tent. Considering her options, Desiree  
  
decided that her best choice was just to stay where she was and  
  
keep quiet, not wanting to risk making noise by making her way  
  
back to her cot in the dark tent. Then she froze- a yellow spotted  
  
lizard!  
  
When she had first arrived at CGL, Mr. Sir had called to her  
  
to watch out for yellow spotted lizards, and she hadn't the faintest  
  
idea of what he was talking about. Now, staring one right in the  
  
face, Desiree immediately knew what it was. The reptile had  
  
exactly 11 yellow spots on its back, along with black teeth and a  
  
milky white tongue that flicked out of its mouth every once in a  
  
while.  
  
All of the sudden, the lizard sprang and everything went  
  
black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
mwa ha ha! It's the end of the chapter!  
  
Ok. im waiting for you to leave now.. Go on- that's it! NO MORE!  
  
Squid: wait a second, that's not fair!  
  
Why not?  
  
Squid: that wasn't even a chapter! This is a pathetic excuse for a story. What was that, like, 10 sentences?  
  
Puh-lease- can't you take a joke? Of course its not the end of the chapter! Four measly paragraphs isn't even enough for a fricken essay (according to Mrs. Loffredo).  
  
Olmec, god of the hidden temple, says you can all advance to the next part of the chapter. But for his kindness you must REVIEW THE STORY!  
  
Follow or die.  
  
That is all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Desiree woke up in a dizzy blur. The white walls  
  
surrounding her spun until she had to close her eyes again.  
  
"Desiree."  
  
Peering up at the large face that had spoken to her, Desiree  
  
was confused.  
  
"God?" she asked, "Is that you?"  
  
Laughter surrounded her, and someone poured water on her  
  
face. Blinking, she saw Mr. Sir staring at her from above the cot  
  
she was lying on.  
  
"Holy shit!" Desiree jumped a foot in the air, "Oh. sorry  
  
Mr. Sir," she added sheepishly, as his eyes flashed red with anger.  
  
Looking around she saw all of the members of the D-tent looking  
  
at her and trying to suppress their laughter. Twitch was on the  
  
floor- well wouldn't ya know it- twitching. Caveman had fallen  
  
onto Armpit, who leaned on X-ray, and because of the drastic  
  
weight difference, knocked him down. Soon everyone was on the  
  
floor besides Squid, who covered his mouth and tried to look  
  
concerned. Oh yea, and Zero was in the corner trying to figure out  
  
what was so damn funny.  
  
Suddenly, the red-headed woman- the warden- came into  
  
view. "Alright everyone, get your lazy butts to breakfast and then  
  
to today's digging site. It's five o'clock already; we don't wanna  
  
be digging out in the sun, now do we?"  
  
In a flash, the tent was empty. Except it wasn't a tent. For  
  
the first time Desiree noticed that she was in an air conditioned-  
  
read it and weep- AIR CONDITIONED cabin.  
  
The Warden barked at Mr. Sir, telling him to see the  
  
campers off to breakfast while she stayed in the cabin to talk to  
  
Desiree. Somehow she (Desiree) had a feeling that the Warden  
  
could be much scarier than Mr. Sir, but in a different way.  
  
"That's very nice nail polish you have on," the Warden  
  
commented in a somewhat poisonous manner. "Thank you,"  
  
Desiree replied, unsure of what was coming, "It's just the cheep  
  
kind they sell at dollar stores and stuff, but it is a really pretty  
  
color," she added when the Warden didn't reply, not mentioning it  
  
had been stolen. "I see," the Warden said simply, hiding her own  
  
nails in her pockets, "Well, you may go now."  
  
Desiree just stared at her blankly. "What do you mean?  
  
Where should I go?"  
  
"To breakfast- I suggest you eat fast so you'll have time to  
  
dig."  
  
"But--- I mean. I still have to dig after I fainted and  
  
everything?"  
  
"Of course you do, you don't think you get special privileges  
  
just because you're a girl, do you?"  
  
Not sure what to say to that, Desiree remained silent, shifting  
  
her eyes away from the glare of the Warden. After a few long  
  
moments, the Warden left the cabin. Glancing at the clock on the  
  
wall, Desiree realized that she was going to be digging until  
  
dinnertime if she didn't leave right away. She enjoyed the  
  
refreshing coolness of the air-conditioned cabin one last time  
  
before she reluctantly walked out towards the mess hall.  
  
The hot air roughly greeted her outside the door by messing  
  
up her all ready messed up hair and spitting some sand in her eyes.  
  
"Nice to see you too," she retorted sarcastically. "Good God,  
  
I'm talking to myself. This place really does screw with your  
  
mind." She slapped herself on the head. "I'm such a freak," she  
  
muttered under her breath.  
  
By the time Desiree reached the mess hall, she had forgotten  
  
completely what air-conditioning felt like, and once again (sort of)  
  
adapted the hot, dry conditions of CGL.  
  
After getting the crusty part of. whatever it was on her  
  
plate (A/N tray?), Desiree was greeted by the D-tent.  
  
"Hey Des, you're still digging today after. you know.?"  
  
asked X-ray elbowing Armpit in the armpit (lol). "Yup. That  
  
Warden's tough as nails. You'd think I'd at least get a foot or two  
  
chopped off of my hole today. But nooooo. 5 by 5 seven days a  
  
week," answered Desiree hungrily biting into the. whatever it  
  
was (A/N remember, yesterday she hadn't eaten anything). ZigZag  
  
looked around anxiously. "What?" she asked. "The Warden hides  
  
cameras everywhere in camp. she can hear you right now!" he  
  
barely whispered.  
  
"Jeez Zig, you're so paranoid! The Warden couldn't do  
  
that!" Squid replied, sure of himself, "Don't worry Desee, Ziggy  
  
here is just a LITTLE anxious about these things."  
  
Desiree just sat quietly pondering.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was high noon. Desiree sat in her hole, only about 3 feet in  
  
every direction. She feared that soon she might start to hallucinate.  
  
Staring at the quarter inch of water left in her canteen,  
  
Desiree decided to drink it. Afterwards her dry tongue was still as  
  
dry as ever, and her stomach had long ago digested the lunch that  
  
Mr. Pendanski brought to her.  
  
She mustered the strength to stand up and look out of the  
  
hole. There she saw a yellow spotted lizard. "Curiouser and  
  
curiouser," she mused aloud, "hey little fella, wanna join me while  
  
I wallow in despair." Her voice came out horse and whispered, but  
  
the lizard turned its head towards her.  
  
Desiree sank back into her hole and saw a little head peer  
  
down at her from the top. In jumped the yellow spotted lizard. It  
  
sat beside her and watched the tears run down her cheeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok this time its not a joke. The chapter's over. Interesting, eh? Well you know what to do. Or at least you should by now. 


	7. Chapter 6 pArT oNe

Ok people just a few things to clear up.  
  
The cursing is just because it's in character- we'll keep it down. Sorry if it's offensive to anyone.  
  
Desiree was never bitten by the yellow spotted lizard; it just pounced on her and she fainted from the excitement and sheer terror. Yea.  
  
She wasn't hallucinating at the end of the chapter. The lizard really was sitting next to her. We know. It's weird. You'll see what happens.  
  
And also: this chapter has two parts, so that's why it's extremely short.  
  
And another also: Miss Perfect's Shadow, did you get my email about your character? If you did and sent one to me, I didn't get it. Maybe it got caught in the spam filter.. that happens all the time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6 (part 1)- Brainstorm  
  
"Where's Desee?" Squid asked, at the beginning of dinner.  
  
"Dunno," said Armpit, though with a mouthful of supposedly food,  
  
it sounded more like: "bdonubno."  
  
"Yeah, I never saw her come back from digging her hole,"  
  
realized Caveman. "I think Armpit scared her away," joked X-ray,  
  
watching Pit chew with an open mouth.  
  
Armpit spit "food" all over the table. Zero happened to be in  
  
the way. Nobody cared. Not even Zero. Weird dude. (A/N sorry  
  
Cookies For Khleo [and other various Zero fans]- no hard feelings,  
  
k?)  
  
"Maybe she's in the tent relaxing," wondered Twitch.  
  
"Maybe she ran away," suggested Magnet.  
  
"If she did I should have gone with her," Squid said dreamily.  
  
"Dream on.." said ZigZag.  
  
"Hey guys, I just thought of something," said Armpit, "We haven't  
  
thought of a nickname for Desiree yet."  
  
"Yeah you're right," said X-ray.  
  
"What should we call her?" asked Caveman.  
  
The boys wondered all the way back to the tent, where they had a  
  
brainstorming session.  
  
X-ray decided that they would go in a circle and say a  
  
nickname each time. He started them off.  
  
X-ray: "Red"  
  
Armpit: "Fire"  
  
Squid: "Angel, hehe 'God? Is that you'"  
  
Magnet: "Música"  
  
Twitch: "Fogg"  
  
ZigZag: "Shortcake (she's a little short)"  
  
Caveman: "Sky, you know, like her eyes"  
  
Zero: "-----"  
  
X-ray: "Pokey" *shrugs*  
  
Armpit: "Taco"  
  
Squid: "Dove"  
  
Magnet: "Robar"  
  
Twitch: "Guard"  
  
ZigZag: "Puzzle"  
  
Caveman: "Catapult"  
  
Zero: "-----"  
  
X-ray: umm.. I can't think of anymore. That's pretty good for now.  
  
"So which one is it, X?" asked ZigZag.  
  
"I'll have to sleep on it," X-ray replied.  
  
When the D-tent boys finally went to bed, they couldn't help  
  
worrying about Desiree. If she wasn't back by morning, the  
  
Warden, Mr. Sir, and Mr. Pendanski would find out that she was  
  
gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
alright that was part one of chapter 6. what we're asking is that you guys vote for a nickname for Desiree. If you absolutely DESPISE the choices we thought of, we welcome your ideas.  
  
Remember, its kinda important for you guys to review this time, cuz until we get enough votes, part 2 isn't going up.  
  
Thanks. If your mouse isn't heading for the purple box right now, obviously you must not like the story too much.  
  
Party pooper. 


	8. Chapter 6 pArT tWo

What you're about to read is our original.. whatever it is in the beginning that we had written before Linwe Saralonde reviewed. We were about to post it when we saw your review, so this chapter is dedicated to you also. Sorry, we're not going to use your suggestion because this was already written and we're lazy bums. It was a good idea though! Use it in one of your stories! Ok.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow we are so disappointed in you guys. This chapter is dedicated to PunkAngel- THE ONLY PERSON WHO SUGGESTED A NICKNAME! Thank you PunkAngel. You kick major @$$paragus. We aren't going to use MINX for this simple reason: It doesn't mean troublemaker. In actuality a minx is "a seductive woman who uses her sex appeal to exploit men." Don't believe us? Go argue w/ dictionary.com. This..isn't exactly the image we want Desiree to have so... you catch our drift. Okee dokee on w/ the chapter you have SO EAGARLY awaited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6 (part two)- Yellow Spotted Lizards?  
  
X-ray woke up bright and early the next morning. Or rather, he woke up early, but it certainly wasn't too bright out at four in the morning. Patiently he waited for the alarm to go off at four thirty so that the other boys would wake up and he could tell them what Desiree's nickname was going to be. He looked around; her bed was still empty. Sighing, he remembered what the judge had told him the day he was forced to choose between CGL or jail: vacancies don't last long at Camp Green Lake. X-ray had a "tough guy" reputation, but still hoped that Desiree would come back soon. "I'm turning into such a softie," he chided himself playfully.  
All too quickly, it was four thirty, and the other guys had woken up. "So what'll it be, X?" asked a yawning ZigZag. "Well," said X-ray as everyone's attention turned to him, "I've decided that Desiree's new nickname is going to be Mouse."  
X took a few seconds to watch the puzzled expressions on everyone's faces. Zero stepped forward. "Why?" he said, in a barely audiable (A/N yea that's probably spelled wrong) whisper. Puzzled expressions turned to shocked ones. Zero had spoken! *gasp* for a minute or two nobody said anything.  
Finally X-ray recollected himself and pulled his eyes away from Zero's now motionless mouth. "Like I was saying," he said, after clearing his throat [all heads snap back to attention], "it came to me in a dream. You see, we were just fictional characters in a story that these people were writing on Fanfiction.net, and they had asked all of their fans to review and tell them what nickname Desiree should have. Only one person gave them feedback, and the people writing the story didn't want to use her nickname, so instead they decided to give Desiree the nickname "Mouse" in her honor because she signed her review: luvs...Mel (AKA Mouse). I, X-ray, feel that we should stay true to what those dream people decided." *Wipes sweat from face and takes deep breath*  
All of the boys in D-tent cracked up. "Craziest dream I ever heard," commented Twitch, through uncontrollable laughter.  
Magnet raised his dirty bandana and said, "I would like to propose a toast to our beloved friend Desiree, now deemed Mouse. May she never depart from our hearts."  
"Wow that was really bad toast," said Caveman under his breath.  
"To Mouse!" D-tent shouted together, each raising their dirty personal belongings, Armpit's sock leaving the rest of them in the dust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Desiree guessed it was about four in the morning. Having been so exhausted the day before, she ended up crying herself to sleep in her three- foot-deep hole. She had awoken about an hour ago with a new burst of energy, though she couldn't figure out why. She still hadn't had anything to drink in a looooong time. Desiree had begun work on her hole as soon as she woke up.  
'Hell yea,' she thought, now pretty close to being finished. She estimated another forty-five minutes to an hour of work and then she could go and eat. She licked her lips, but it didn't succeed in moistening them like she had hoped.  
Setting her shovel down, Desiree climbed out of her hole to take a good look around. She saw that yellow spotted lizard, the one that had kept her company yesterday when it didn't seem as if she would ever finish her hole, watching her from a few yards away. Cautiously she stepped closer to the lizard, uncertain of what it would do. Bending down, she stuck her hand out [IT BIT HER AND SHE DIED! Not.] and slowly petted it. "Hello little guy," she said. The yellow spotted lizard closed its beady eyes for a second and then opened them. Desiree blinked. Suddenly she realized how strange the situation was and felt her cheeks burning red even though there was no one to be embarrassed in front of. Slowly she backed away and finished her hole in peace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the mess hall, the D-tenters were poking at their breakfast when the doors swung open. All eyes turned to face the dirty, windswept, dirty, sweaty, dirty, figure in the doorway.  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer," the figure spat sarcastically.  
"Mouse!" cried Squid as he and the rest of the D-tenters ran to meet her.  
"Mouse? What's that mean?" she said defensively  
"That's your new nickname. Don't ask, X says it came to him in a dream."  
"Ok.."  
"I thought you were dead in your hole!"  
"I thought Mr. Sir had eaten you for breakfast!" Everyone turned to stare at Magnet. He shrugged. "Mr. Sir looked hungry.."  
The chatter continued, but Mouse wasn't there to hear it. She was eating more than she ever had in her whole life. She didn't even notice the lumps floating in her drink, or the rock hard inside of the Toaster Strudel [a/n DIE TOASTER STRUDEL! POP TARTS RULE! YES!].  
"It's good to be home," she thought, turning around just in time to see Mr. Sir, the Warden, and Mom walking in her direction. Their expressions weren't pretty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! It's done! Ok well, we apologize to Linwe Saralonde again. Please forgive us! And the rest of you- REVIEW THE STORY! That is all. 


	9. Chapter 7

LTdaQT you flamed us! We hope that was your sister who stole your password or whatever.. Ok sorry it took soooo long to post this chapter; zeerawolfstar and I couldn't get together and weren't in touch for awhile cuz of the snow between our backyards, which, btw, is GONE now! Oh yea.. and sorry the last chapter wasn't spaced out (wooops..) Now we kinda figure it'll be easier not to so if ne of you have a problem with that just let us know in your review. Just a warning: Squid actually tries to act smart in this chapter. We strongly urge the faint of heart, and, the faint of butt, to leave the room at this time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7- nail polish and squid  
  
The Warden met her eyes with a malevolent glare as she solemnly told Mouse, "come with me."  
  
*Dum dum DUM*  
  
All eyes turned as Mouse shifted uncomfortably and got up out of her seat to follow the Warden. Followed by Mr. Sir and Mom they walked into her private, air conditioned cabin.  
  
"OUT!" she shrieked to the men. They did not waste a millisecond of time. The Warden sat down on her couch and folded her hands in her lap and simply stared at Mouse for about 30 seconds. Then she got up, crossed the room, and retrieved a flowered make-up bag, pulling out of it a bottle of deep red nail polish.  
Puzzled, Mouse stared at the bottle.. it looked familiar. "How did you do it?" the Warden asked, breaking the silence.  
"Do what?" asked Mouse stupidly. "Don't play stupid girl! Somehow you stole my secret recipe for my nail polish!"  
"What?" Mouse said even more stupidly. "Look at your nails and answer the question. How did you manage to sneak into my cabin- was it while you were digging? I'll get the person who was supposed to be supervising you if it's the last thing I-"  
"WHAT?" Mouse almost shouted, "I didn't steal your nail polish!" She looked down at her fingernails. They were identical to the Warden's. Guiltily she thought of how she had really obtained the nail polish. Wait a second- when she had stolen the rich, claret colored polish it had been sitting on the counter. Maybe it wasn't really- Somebody could have-  
The Warden interrupted her thoughts. "Answer me Desiree!" Mouse stood there for a second organizing what she was going to say so it didn't come out in jumbles.  
"I got this a few months ago at a drug store," she hesitated, not sure whether to tell the whole truth, "when I say I got it, I mean I stole it.. or at least I thought I did. It was just sitting on the counter and I couldn't bring my eyes away from the color!"  
"Shut up" the Warden shouted, stalling, not sure what to do, "you're- you're lying!" she finished.  
Protesting, Mouse began to say something but was interrupted by the Warden again. "What else of mine did you steal?" she said, "she quickly looked the camper over and her eyes fell on the necklace Mouse always wore- it was a gift from her parents (one of her belongings that she hadn't stolen).  
The Warden grabbed the simple but beautiful sterling silver heart right off her neck and squinted to read the writing. It was hard to see because it was smudged and dirty, but she realized that the name "Desiree" was engraved on it.  
"I'll take that," she said.  
"But it's mine! It has my name on it!" Mouse cried, almost in tears; she really loved that necklace.  
"I see no name," the Warden said, not a scrap of sympathy in her voice, "Get out."  
"But-"  
"Excuse me? I told you to leave and that means I expect to leave- or else," she said calmly, but in a dangerous tone, "you're lucky I'm letting you keep the nail polish."  
Mouse took one last look at her necklace and walked out the door. That Warden would be one tough cookie to break.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mouse slowly walked to the site where she would be digging her next hole. She knew that she would be bombarded with questions about the Warden and her cabin.  
Nobody said a word to he as she continued walking past the other D-tenters. Mouse was surprised until she realized that Mr. Sir was standing there shoving twenty or so sunflower seeds into his mouth at once. "Dig," he said with his mouth full, "vis aint no gurl-fcout camp."  
Mouse couldn't bring herself to laugh, or even chuckle at Mr. Sir's famous saying. Silently she took the shovel and jammed it into the ground. She was in for another loooong day of digging.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was late afternoon when Mouse got back after digging her hole, but considering the situation (she had just dug a hole the night before and she was late to digging today) she figured that was pretty good. Mouse quietly joined the others in the Wreck Room.  
Everyone seemed to be gathered around a broken television pretending they were watching something interesting. Squid was first to see her come in.  
"Hey, you're finally back," he said, careful not to sound stupid (X had been giving him a few lessons in girls while Mouse was away). Choosing his words carefully, he said, "We missed you Mouse . What happened to your necklace ?"  
First Mouse gave him a strange look and then she laughed. "I am not an id-ee-ot Squid."  
"Sorry," said Squid uncertainly, scratching the back of his neck.  
X-ray slapped his hand to his forehead behind Mouse's back. "He'll never learn," he said under his breath.  
Mouse actually started getting into a decently interesting conversation with Squid [a/n *gasp*]. After awhile they wandered into the tent where they were alone [a/n *double gasp*].  
"So tell me more about Legends of the Hidden Temple, Des," Squid said, using Mouse's real name.  
"Well it was really cool being on it. I even got Kirk Fogg's autograph! Too bad it's at home.."  
"Awesome. Was Kirk nice?"  
"Yea, he seemed like a great guy."  
"How would you describe a great guy?"  
"Well, a great guy is funny, SMART, nice, respectful, and doesn't cheat."  
"Oh.. when you say cheat.. you mean on tests or on girls?"  
"Both," Mouse said giving Squid a funny look.  
"Oh. Des?"  
"..yes?"  
"Can I kiss you?" [a/n *TRIPLE GASP*]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Stay tuned: NEXT TIME ON DESIREE: ~will Mouse say yes? Or will she slap him and run! ~what happened to the yellow spotted lizards?! ~what is one of the Warden's problems?! ~other stuff that we haven't thought of yet! 


	10. Chapter 8 FINALLY!

In the last chapter when we say "the warden was going to be one tough cookie to break" we meant "crack." NOT THE DRUG  
  
Duh.  
  
Nothing else  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8- Unexpected Friends  
  
{ "Can I kiss you?" }  
  
Mouse opened her mouth to answer, and then- "Squid, Mouse! Come quick! Mr. Sir is going nuts shooting the yellow spotted lizards!"  
  
Caveman has entered the room [lol, u no on aim chatrooms?].  
  
Twitch has entered the room.  
  
ZigZag has entered the room.  
  
Magnet has entered the room.  
  
ZigZag has left the room at 4:32 P.M. for reasons unknown.  
  
"Why did Zig leave the room?" asked Mouse. Everyone shrugged. "For reasons unknown, I guess," said Twitch.  
  
Mouse and Squid followed the rest of the boys out to laugh at Mr. Sir, who, at this point, was dancing like a spazz firing at random places and yelling "you'll NEVER get me! Mwaaaaaahhahhahhahhah!"  
  
D-tent ducked down under the nearest object to avoid being hit.  
One lizard escaped a bullet and sprinted towards their hideout under the water truck. Everyone screamed but Mouse, because the lizard was looking at her in a weird way. For a moment the two just stared at each other, but then the lizard broke eye contact and jumped into the nearest hole to avoid another shot from Mr. Sir.  
After about 15 more minutes, when all the lizards were either dead or gone, Mr. Sir stomped inside his cabin leaving the onlookers in shock.  
X-ray was the first to speak after a few minutes of silence. "Well.. that was a strange experience."  
  
After the chaos had calmed down and campers had slowly wandered back to the rec room and what they were doing previous to the shooting, Mouse had time to think about what Squid had asked her.  
{"can I kiss you?"} The scene kept replaying in her head but instead of making more sense each time it would just get more confusing, and give her a headache.  
{"Des, can I ask you something?"}  
{"when you say cheat.. you mean on tests or on girls?"}  
  
"Girls. Kiss. You. Can I?" Now it was getting jumbled up in her head. As Mouse lay down on her cot and fell asleep, the last thing she could remember was a pair of beady eyes in the peering under the flap in the doorway of the tent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
Mouse was stuck in the hole again [a/n look to the end of chapter 4 if you need to refer to her last dream], but this time no one was there to help her. She strained to listen but no voice called out to her.  
  
She was alone.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
As Mouse sank to the cold dirt floor and began to sob, her hand landed on something unfamiliar, something with an air of mystery and uncertainty surrounding it. But along with these feelings came warmth and comfort.  
As her eyes gradually cleared, she looked down and recognized what she saw at once- the eleven spots, milky tongue and black teeth- she was sitting next to a yellow spotted lizard. It was, in fact, the same one that had come to her on so many occasions in real life; the one who pounced on her, who comforted her when she was still digging her hole all night long, and who watched now as she lay asleep at only 6 P.M. from sheer exhaustion. But she didn't know that of course.  
The lizard didn't speak to her, but it was as if it was doing just that. It told her of the future, of her powers, of destiny.  
  
Mouse awoke an hour later to only what she could recall of the dream, and a pair of eyes waiting at the end of her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took so long to post this one. It had been half finished since like 2 days after the last chapter came out. Hope everyone had a happy holiday and will have a nice valentine's day. Personally, valentine's day sux but that's just an opinion. Ok so we'll be working on the next chapter. 


End file.
